


Sikátorok

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alley Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruki szerette jól érezni magát, és ebben a korban, amikor a legtöbb ember antidepresszánsokon élt és esténként alkoholba vagy rosszabb esetben drogba fojtotta bántatát, és folyton azon sajnálkozott, hogy milyen rosszul alakult az élete, a fiatal énekes nem tudott másra gondolni, mint hogy minden rosszmájú megjegyzést, a pletykákat, a vádló tekinteteket, amikkel mások illetik, pusztán az irigység szüli. Igen, az emberek minden bizonnyal irigyelték tőle azt a gondtalan, felszabadult érzést, amit az olyan estéken érzett, mint a mai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sikátorok

Fogalma sem volt, hogy került a sötét sikátorba, és arról sem, hogy mikor került le róla a nadrág, pedig nem először történt ez vele. Egy kéz hátulról a falnak nyomta, a vékony pólóján keresztül a recés téglafal megkaristolta a mellbimbóját, mire felnyögött - nem a fájdalomtól, hanem az élvezettől.

Hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, nem mazochista, mert igenis az volt. Nem úgy, mint a pornófilmek latexbe és bőrbe öltözött szereplői, akik kéjes nyögéseket és sikoltásokat hallattak, miközben ostorral ütötték vagy forró gyertyaviasszal locsolták le a feneküket, de igenis élvezte a fájdalmat; azt, amikor mindenféle teketóriázás nélkül nekilökték egy falnak, vagy ledobták az ágyra, majd magukévá tették őt, vagy amikor vaskos és hosszú hímtagokat nyomtak le a torkán úgy, hogy pusztán az évek hosszú gyakorlatának volt köszönhető, hogy nem látta viszont a reggelijét közben. Tudta, hogy amit csinál, azt a legtöbben mocskosnak és undorítónak tartanák, de nem érdekelte. Nem hagyta, hogy mások, nála sokkal rosszabb emberek törjenek pálcát felette, hiszen nem tartotta a kéjvágyat bűnnek - a hazugságot, a lopást, a gyilkolást igen, de a szex élvezetét egyáltalán nem.

Ruki szerette jól érezni magát, és ebben a korban, amikor a legtöbb ember antidepresszánsokon élt és esténként alkoholba vagy rosszabb esetben drogba fojtotta bántatát, és folyton azon sajnálkozott, hogy milyen rosszul alakult az élete, a fiatal énekes nem tudott másra gondolni, mint hogy minden rosszmájú megjegyzést, a pletykákat, a vádló tekinteteket, amikkel mások illetik, pusztán az irigység szüli. Igen, az emberek minden bizonnyal irigyelték tőle azt a gondtalan, felszabadult érzést, amit az olyan estéken érzett, mint a mai.

\- Kurva szexi vagy - suttogta rekedten a fülébe egy hang. Ruki beleborzongott a mély bariton cirógatásába, ami már önmagában is elég volt ahhoz, hogy félig kemény legyen. A férfi, aki mögötte állt, magasabb volt nála, a haja hosszú, annyira, hogy ahogy föléhajolt, miközben keze az öve csattjával bíbelődött, Ruki úgy érezte, parókát tesznek a fejére. A fekete tincsek végei még a ruhán keresztül is csiklandozták a vállát, a másik samponának férfiasan fás, már-már zavaróan erős illata megtöltötte a tüdejét - tudta, valahányszor meglátja ennek a bizonyos márkának a reklámját, vagy megérzi valahol az illatát, ez az este fog eszébe jutni.

\- Te sem panaszkodhatsz, kedves… - fennhagyta a hangsúlyt, és a szeme sarkából az idegenre pillantott, akit alig félórája ismert meg a kedvenc bárjában.

\- Té. Szólíts csak Tének - harapott rá a fülcimpájára a férfi, mire Ruki nyögött egy hatalmasat. - És téged hogy hívnak, picinyem?

\- Örvendek, Té. Engem úgy hívhatsz, ahogy csak akarsz. - A magas férfi erre felnevetett és belenyalt Ruki fülébe.

\- Hogy szeretnéd?

\- Keményen - lehelte Ruki a téglafalnak, mire Té halk kuncogást hallatott mögötte. Kirázta a hideg ettől a hangtól, a várható fájdalommal vegyült élvezet ígéretétől egyetlen pillanat alatt kétszeresére ugrott a pulzusa. A magas férfi gyors mozdulatokkal szabadította meg övétől, majd lehúzta a nadrágját, éppen csak annyira, hogy az már ne takarja ágyékát, szabad hozzáférést biztosítva ezzel fenekéhez.

Mielőtt Ruki feleszmélt volna, Té máris két ujjal tágította, mindenféle gyengédség és teketóriázás nélkül. Nem volt nála síkosító, vagy csak nem akarta használni, Ruki pedig egy pillanatra úgy érezte, az a két hosszú ujj szét fogja szakítani őt belülről, ahogy gyors, kapkodó mozdulatokkal ollóznak benne. A kis izomgyűrű nem adta könnyen magát, de Tét ez szemmel láthatóan nem zavarta - néhány másodperc múlva az első kettőhöz egy harmadik ujj is csatlakozott, könyörtelen, gyors mozdulatokkal hatolva Ruki testébe. Az alacsony férfi légzése egyre hangosabbá és hangosabbá vált, apróbb-nagyobb nyögések hagyták a száját, és amikor a hosszú ujjak megtalálták benne azt a bizonyos pontot, amitől csillagokat látott, nem tudott visszatartani egy sikkantást.

Té keze a szájára tapadt.

\- Csitt, picinyem, nem akarod, hogy meghalljanak, igaz? - kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, ami a horror- és bűnügyi filmek pszichopata sorozatgyilkosait juttatta Ruki eszébe, mégis, tudta, hogy semmi baja nem eshet. Té nem volt bűnöző, egyszerűen csak egy roppant szexi férfi, aki szeretett irányítani, és Ruki örömmel adta át neki az irányítást.

Az ujjak hirtelen eltűntek testéből, kínzó ürességet hagyva maguk után, ám csupán egy fél percre, míg Té kioldotta saját övét és kiszabadította férfiasságát a nadrág fogságából. Nem kérdezte Rukit, hogy készen áll-e, miután gyakorlott mozdulattal feltépett egy csomag óvszert, és tartalmát magára görgette, egyetlen gyors, határozott mozdulattal hatolt a másikba, kiérdemelve egy újabb sikkantást, melyet a még mindig Ruki szájára tapadó keze tudott csak némiképp tompítani. Nem várta meg, míg az alacsony férfi hozzászokik az érzéshez, de az nem is rótta fel neki - éppen így akarta: keményen, durván, érzelemmentesen.

Miközben Té benne mozgott, a ruhán keresztül a mellbimbóit meg-megkarcolta a fal, a feje a téglának ütközött, és biztos volt benne, hogy az arcbőrét is sikerült megsértenie, de nem érdekelte. Majd holnap elfedi alapozóval.

Az ujjak, amik előbb még tágították, most a merevedése köré fonódtak, és gyors, határozott mozdulatokkal juttatták a csúcsra, miközben a magas férfi is elérte a beteljesülést. Szinte egyszerre nyögtek fel, mint az összeszokott párok, és Té még hosszú percekig lihegett mögötte, miközben Ruki mozdulatlanul támaszkodott a falnak. Sok idő volt, míg össze tudta szedni magát annyira, hogy felegyenesedjen és megforduljon.

Té rávigyorgott a félhomályban.

\- Nem vagy semmi - suttogta, és lehajolva nyomott egy csókot Ruki fülcimpájára, majd felhúzta és becipzárazta a nadrágját, és szó nélkül eltűnt a sikátorból. Az alacsony férfi hosszú percekig bámult utána, míg végre eszébe jutott, hogy talán érdemes lenne megtisztítania magát egy zsebkendővel, és hívnia egy taxit.

Holnap reggel munkába kell mennie.


End file.
